Please wait until I'm ready to be your wife
by aia masanina
Summary: Bukan kali pertama Len mengajak Meiko untuk menikah, dan Meiko selalu meminta untuk menunggu, tetapi apa alasannya? [LenMeiko]


"Len, mau sampai kapan hidupmu begini?"

"Hah?" Len mengalihkan atensinya sesaat dari proposal dan laporannya yang menumpuk. Wajahnya tidak senang, bete berat. Hari ini beban kerjanya luar biasa. Semua laporan dan prososal diberikan bersamaan di saat _deadline_ proyek tinggal menghitung hari. Mungkin nanti ia harus mensleding para bawahannya satu-satu.

"Bukan 'hah', Tuyul!" Padahal rambut Len masih lebat, lho. Badannya saja yang sependek tuyul. Wanita yang berdiri di samping Len melanjutkan misuhnya, "Lihat kamar apartemen ini! Berantakan macam kapal pecah! Piring numpuk belum dicuci, buku dan kertas berserakan, makananmu yang instan-instan semua! Kaumau sampai kapan hidup tidak teratur dan tidak sehat begini, Nak? Cepat nikah sana!"

Tadinya Len mengabaikan kata-kata Lily, wanita berambut kuning yang berwajah mirip dengannya itu—masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri—namun mendengar kata-kata terakhir Lily membuatnya terpancing juga. Len meletakkan tumpukan kertas laporan di mejanya, agak keras seperti membanting, dan memandang wanita itu dengan emosi yang membara meski sudah ditahan sekuat tenaga.

"Aku pasti bakal menikah, Ibu!" ujar Len keras—dasar anak durhaka. "Tinggal kapan dia mau kuseret ke depan penghulu!"

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Please wait until I'm ready to be your wife_**

Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton Family, _etc_

Len x Meiko

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai pelampiasan hobi semata.

 _Happy reading!_

* * *

.

.

.

 _Brak!_ Len menghempaskan pintu keras-keras, tak peduli ia sekarang berada di gedung perusahaan bergengsi dan ia punya nama besar yang kalau-kalau jatuh akibat sikap kurang ajarnya. Menutup pintu dengan sama kerasnya, Len melangkah lebar-lebar dengan kedua tangan di saku celana, menghampiri seorang wanita yang atensinya sama sekali tak teralihkan dari kertas proposal yang ia pegang, kemudian menumpukan wajah dengan tangannya di depan wajah wanita itu.

"Meiko sayang, ayo kita menikah."

Ajakan menikah yang sama sekali tidak romantis, karena Len mengucapkannya dengan aura gelap yang menguar. Senyum lebar yang ia tunjukkan sama sekali tak dapat menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Iris cokelat Meiko akhirnya bergerak memandang wajah Len yang dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, dan ekspresinya tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Kau dipaksa sampai level mana, Len?" Meiko malah balik bertanya dan mengalihkannya pandangannya lagi ke proposal. "Kau dijodohkan dengan wanita lain?"

"Bukan itu." Melihat wajah cuek Meiko, Len berdecih dan menjauhkan wajahnya, melipat tangan. "Aku masih di level awal."

"Kepalamu ditabok Ibu lagi?" Meiko sudah sering bertemu orang tua Len, terutama Lily sang ibu, dan mereka sangat akrab. Meiko tidak canggung memanggil Lily seperti Len memanggil ibunya, dan Lily sangat menyukainya. "Kalau begitu, masalahnya belum parah."

"Belum parah apanya?!" Len mengamuk. Untung ia tidak menghempaskan laptop Meiko yang sekarang wanita itu pandangi. "Ini sudah empat puluh tujuh kali Ibu menabok kepalaku gara-gara aku belum menikahimu juga!"

"Sabarlah, Len," tegas Meiko sembari menatap kekasihnya yang sudah ia kenal sejak enam tahun lalu, namun baru empat tahun mereka menjalin kasih. "Kautahu menikah tak segampang itu."

"Aku tahu." Len kembali membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Meiko yang lagi-lagi berfokus pada pekerjaannya. "Tapi mau sampai kapan? Bagaimana kalau nantinya orang tua kita tidak sabaran dan menjodohkan kita dengan calon pilihan masing-masing?"

"Aku akan bicara baik-baik dengan orang tuaku," jawab Meiko dengan cuek. "Kau juga. Aku tahu kaubisa meyakinkan mereka."

"Padahal kau juga tahu sudah berapa kali orang tuaku menyuruhku menikah?" sindir Len dengan satu alis terangkat, sama sekali tidak suka akan reaksi Meiko yang tidak peduli. Meiko terlalu berfokus pada pekerjaannya sebagai direktur eksekutif. Padahal apa bedanya dengan Len? Len juga direktur eksekutif dari perusahaan tetangga, perusahaan yang sudah lama berkooperasi dengan perusahan tempat Meiko bekerja dan bahkan gedung utamanya berdekatan. Sebagai utusan perusahaan yang bahu-membahu menyukseskan berbagai proyek, mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dan menjadi dekat. Masih terpantri di ingatan Len bagaimana waktu ia mengajak Meiko menjalin kasih. Malam-malam, waktu hujan, di bar kecil pinggir jalan. Benar-benar tidak romantis, tapi Meiko tidak menggebet hal-hal romantis. Katanya Meiko juga menyayangi Len, dan menerima cintanya.

Hubungan mereka benar-benar awet meski mereka sama-sama sibuk dan pertemuan mereka lebih banyak sebagai rekan kerja. Mereka juga banyak berkencan, akan tetapi kencan mereka ujung-ujungnya tidak lepas dari bahasan pekerjaan. Mana bisa mereka berkencan romantis dengan norak dan bebas seperti pasangan-pasangan di luar sana? Len tidak sudi, Meiko super cuek. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menuntut tingkah-tingkah seperti itu.

Mereka menikmati hubungan yang serius, dan sebagai lelaki, Len sudah membuktikan.

Sudah satu tahun lalu Len mengajak untuk menikah. Meiko terima, namun ia tidak ingin menikah cepat-cepat. Meiko meminta Len menunggu, dan Len menyanggupi. Akan tetapi, rupanya Len harus menunggu lebih lama yang ia kira. Ia sudah berkali-kali berkata, "Meiko, ayo kita segera menikah." dan Meiko terus berkata untuk menunggu, hingga akhirnya setahun berlalu.

Satu-satunya hal yang membuat Len percaya kalau Meiko memang ingin menikah dengannya adalah cincin emas putih pemberiannya yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanan Meiko, dan cincin itu selalu dijaga. Pernah suatu ketika cincin itu terlempar ke sungai di bawah jembatan dan Meiko mencarinya mati-matian meski angin malam di musim dingin menusuk tulang. Len mengetahuinya dari Miku, teman Meiko yang memergokinya. Miku bercerita apa yang dikatakan Meiko saat Miku menyuruhnya berhenti dan menyerah, _"Itu cincin dari Len! Dia mengajakku menikah! Aku tidak akan membiarkan bukti ikrar kami hanyut begitu saja!"_ Berkat itu, keyakinan Len semakin kuat.

Meiko terpaku sejenak hingga pandangannya tak fokus lagi ke pekerjaan. Ia menerawang. "… Ya, aku tahu," tanggapnya dengan suara lemah. "Tapi, ini masih belum saatnya. Bisakah kau menunggu sedikit lagi, Len? Aku janji ini terakhir kalinya aku meminta kau menunggu untuk menikah."

Len mematung. Ada hal yang baru ia sadari. Len terus mengajak dan Meiko selalu menjawab sama, _"Bersabarlah dan tunggu saatnya_.", tapi mengapa? Len baru memikirkannya sekarang.

"Meiko." Len memanggil wanitanya yang kembali tenggelam pada pekerjaan. "Kaubelum mengatakan alasanmu memintaku menunggu."

Tidak ada jawaban, Meiko tidak menggubris. Len berdecak tidak sabar. Ia menurunkan kertas yang menutupi wajah Meiko ke meja, menarik dagu wanita itu agar mau memandangnya.

"Kenapa?" Nada Len yang tegas menagih jawaban. "Kenapa kau tidak ingin segera menikah? Kau selalu memintaku menunggu dan apa kausadar setahun sudah berlalu? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi hingga kita batal menikah? Kau akan bilang apa, Meiko? Apa yang akan kaulakukan kalau sampai terjadi?"

 _Bukannya aku tidak percaya padamu …_ batin Len seraya menggertakkan gigi. Len tahu Meiko mencintainya. Ia tahu, ia tahu, tapi …

 _Tunggu, apa benar Meiko mencintainya?_

Sikap cuek Meiko, sikap tertutup Meiko. Meiko yang begitu tenggelam pada pekerjaan hingga jarang mempedulikannya. Meiko perhatian, namun tidak banyak, tidak sering, tidak intens. Ajakan Len untuk menikah hanya ditanggapi dengan kata "tunggu", lalu esok hari Meiko tidak mengungkit dan merasakan apa-apa, seolah ajakan itu hanya angin lalu. Benarkah Meiko ingin menikah dengannya? Sungguhkah Meiko mencintainya?

Len harus apa?

"Aku …" Meiko membuang tatapan dengan gelisah. Ia tidak berani menatap Len. "… belum siap."

"Kenapa kaubelum siap?" cecar Len sembari menahan amarah dan sakit hati. Memikirkan bahwa apa yang tidak ia sangka selama ini benar membuat hatinya porak-poranda.

 _Apa semua ini hanya bohong belaka?_

 _Apakah Meiko mulai berpaling darinya? Apakah ia hanya dimanfaatkan?_

Len tidak tahu. Ia sungguh tidak tahu.

"Len …" Nada suara Meiko yang lemah namun mengandung ketegasan menyadarkan Len. "… aku akan berhenti kerja."

Len tersentak. Kenapa Meiko tiba-tiba bicara begitu? "Eh?"

"Aku akan menyelesaikan seluruh pekerjaanku secepat mungkin agar surat pengunduran diriku bisa diterima," tutur Meiko. "Aku ingin setelah kita menikah, aku bisa mencurahkan seluruh waktu untukmu, untuk anak kita, untuk keluarga yang akan kita bangun. Aku ingin menjadi istri yang baik, lalu menjadi ibu yang baik. Aku tidak mau seluruh waktuku tersita oleh pekerjaan hingga aku mengabaikan tanggung jawabku dalam keluarga kita. Kautahu betapa sibuknya aku sebagai direktur eksekutif, 'kan? Kautahu rasanya, karena itu …"

Wajah Meiko memerah. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya hingga ia membuang pandangan lagi. Len terperangah, mematung. Jadi itu yang dipikirkan Meiko selama ini? Meiko ingin menyerahkan seluruh waktunya untuk Len dan keluarga yang akan mereka bangun. Meiko rela berhenti dari pekerjaan untuk itu, Meiko rela membanting tulang untuk bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sesegera mungkin sebelum berhenti demi itu, Meiko rela … Meiko rela … karena …

 _"_ _Meiko, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan keuangan kita. Setelah kita menikah nanti, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja."_

 _Percakapan lama mereka di kamar apartemen Len pada suatu sore setelah mereka selesai membersihkan kamar yang berantakan seperti biasa. Secangkir teh di tangan masing-masing menghangatkan mereka di musim gugur. Meiko yang baru menyeruput sedikit, meletakkan cangkir di meja dan memandang Len dengan wajah heran._

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau dibebani pekerjaan yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kau juga menguras waktumu agar proyek-proyek perusahaan kita cepat kelar. Aku cemas, tahu." Len menyentuh pipi kanan Meiko, membelai lembut sambil tersenyum. "Jika kauingin mengumpulkan uang untuk pernikahan kita, jangan khawatir. Aku punya tabungan, bisa cukup sampai menyekolahkan anak kita. Percayalah padaku, Meiko. Aku tidak menyuruhmu berhenti kerja, tapi aku ingin kau tidak memaksakan diri."_

 _Perlahan, Meiko mengulas senyum. Ia terharu. Menggenggam lembut tangan Len yang menyentuh wajah, Meiko berucap dengan nada sedikit bergetar, "Terima kasih. Aku selalu percaya padamu, Len."_

 _Len mendekap Meiko erat, dan Meiko balas mendekap sama eratnya. Sinar mentari yang baru tenggelam dari jendela menjadi latar mereka. Len pun mengikrar janji, janji yang akan selalu ia pegang teguh, dan Meiko percaya itu sembari menyentuh cincin yang melingkar jari manisnya di balik punggung Len._

 _"_ _Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia."_

"Len, kau tidak apa-apa dengan ini?" tanya Meiko, mencari jawaban di mata Len. "Aku punya tabungan untuk membantu kehidupan kita nanti. Maaf aku tidak bisa banyak membantumu mencari uang setelah kita menikah, tapi aku ingin terus memperhatikanmu dan keluarga sebagai …"

"Cukup, Meiko."

Meiko tertegun. Len melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Meiko dan menegakkan badan. "Cukup."

Meiko tidak mengerti akan reaksi Len sampai lelaki itu memutari meja, menuju sisi Meiko dan memeluknya erat. Meiko sampai membeku.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka," ucap Len memecah keheningan yang terjadi sesaat. Meiko yang wajahnya masih memanas bertanya-tanya. "Aku tidak memintamu berhenti kerja. Aku tahu bagaimana pencapaianmu dan pasti sulit dilepaskan begitu saja. Aku tahu kau menyukainya, Meiko. Aku tahu bagaimana dedikasimu …

… tapi kau rela melepaskan semuanya demi aku."

Meiko tergugu, tak tahu cara menanggapi. Sejatinya, Meiko termasuk dingin untuk ukuran seorang wanita, tapi diperlakukan sebegini romantisnya membuat darah Meiko naik ke kepala. Astaga, kalau diibaratkan, ia melayang ke awang-awang. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Gugup, malu, bahagia …

Perlahan-lahan, Meiko mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar, balas mendekap Len. "Aku tidak keberatan," ujarnya sedikit parau. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam bahu Len yang bidang. "Maafkan aku selama ini. Sudah lama aku ingin bilang itu padamu, tapi aku bingung mengatakannya. Terkadang aku juga ragu melepaskan pekerjaan yang sudah menghidupiku, menjadikanku orang sukses, membuatku bertemu denganmu, tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan … " Ia menelan ludah, berusaha berucap tegas, "Rumah tangga kita jauh lebih penting."

Len menjauhkan badannya, memberi Meiko kesempatan bernapas, tetapi tangannya tak lepas dari bahu Meiko. Ia memandang kekasihnya dalam, berucap sungguh-sungguh, "Aku akan mendukung segala keputusanmu. Aku sudah memantapkan diri sejak lama untuk menjadikanmu teman hidupku, karena itu … aku akan menunggu sampai kausiap."

Meiko terperangah. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mengulas senyum cerah. Senyum yang tulus, senyum yang selalu meluluhkan Len. Lelaki itu tak tahan untuk mendekatkan wajah pada Meiko, memberikan ciuman singkat yang ditunggu sang wanita sampai tidak memalingkan wajah.

 _Tok tok tok._

Kedua sejoli terperanjat di tempat. Entah mana yang salah waktu; ciuman romantis yang akan mereka lakukan atau ketukan pintu ruang kerja Meiko. Buru-buru Len menegakkan badan dan Meiko berdeham. "Masuk," suruh Meiko tegas.

"Sakine- _san_ , tolong tanda tangani ini …" Kepala Kaito—pria berkacamata yang menjabat sebagai kepala program manajer—menyembul dari pintu yang ia buka sedikit. Ia terkejut melihat keberadaan Len. "Eh, Direktur Kagamine ada di sini."

"Ah, tanda tangan untuk proyek yang itu, ya?" Meiko mengulurkan tangan saat Kaito menghampiri mejanya untuk menyerahkan berkas. "Kemarikan."

Meiko membaca berkas yang disodorkan Kaito. Beberapa saat tenggelam dalam keheningan, ia tersenyum, kemudian memandang Len yang langsung menyadari dengan tatapan bingung. "Len, bagian proyek yang dikerjakan perusahaan kami sudah selesai semua. Selanjutnya, kau yang urus, ya."

Len mengerti maksud pembicaraan Meiko dan ia juga mengulas senyum lebar. Sambil menerima berkas dari tangan Meiko, ia berucap, "Tentu saja. Akan kuselesaikan secepat mungkin."

"Setelah ini, beban kerjaku akan jauh berkurang," tambah Meiko sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan. "Semua pekerjaanku yang tersisa akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat, jadi kerjamu jangan molor, ya."

Apa itu artinya Meiko akan segera berhenti bekerja dan siap menikah dengan Len? Memikirkan itu, senyum Len semakin lebar. "Wah, aku jadi semangat."

Kaito tidak terlalu mengerti maksud pembicaraan sepasang kekasih yang cukup menghebohkan kedua perusahaan. Ia memutuskan keluar dari ruangan perlahan-lahan. Ia merasa lebih baik tidak mengganggu kemesraan mereka, walau ia tidak sadar kedatangannya yang tidak tahu waktu itu sudah mengganggu.

Len bertekad untuk menyukseskan proyek pekerjaan bersama Meiko sebagai rekan kerja sebagus dan secepat mungkin. Meiko juga demikian, dan ia menetapkan hati untuk lebih giat bekerja agar kelak ia bisa meninggalkan perusahaan dengan tenang. Sementara ini mereka akan tenggelam dalam kesibukan yang dirasa membosankan, bertemu sebagai rekan kerja, demi menyukseskan pekerjaan bersama.

Demi suatu hari …

… saat mereka mengikrar janji suci di depan penghulu dan hadirin,

dan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia.

.

 ** _fin_**

* * *

Halo. Terima kasih sudah membaca _fic_ ini. Saat ini saya memang kesengsem membuat LenMeiko dalam berbagai sifat, situasi, dan kondisi, mumpung mereka tidak punya umur dan karakterisasi _official_. Hehehe. Salam. _#PeaceSign_


End file.
